


Best Part

by Tiana33gg



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiana33gg/pseuds/Tiana33gg
Summary: Moments from Sander's POV, after Maandag 11:03 till Vrijdag 21:03.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 119





	1. It's the sunrise And those brown eyes, yes, You're the one that I desire...

Sander slowly tried opening his eyes after feeling someone placing a soft kiss on his cheek and removing himself from his side, Robbe, he remembered, Robbe yesterday in his safeplace, telling him he loved him, holding him when his knees hit the floor, just rocking him softly, whispering words of comfort, words of love into his hair.

It felt so surreal, since he tried his hardest to keep the tangible part of Robbe away from him, so he can't hurt him and scare him ever again, Robbe didn't need someone like him..

It must be a dream, Sander though, a cruel joke from the universe, letting him believe that was he was loved, that Robbe was there, that he wasn't leaving him...

With a soft giggle "No" Robbe answered his anxious thoughs immediately "Not in this universe at least".

He leaned down to face him and kissed him softly, Sander welcomed the affection barely keeping his eyes open, but still...a part of his brain still telling him that this was not real "Will you come back?"

"Always" He said in a whisper but firmly and this time when he felt Robbe's lips on his again, he understood, he was there, he was loved, he trusted Robbe, and for the first time Sander ignored his anxious brain and only felt his heart who started beating faster making him more tired but content at the same time. It was a strange but a welcomed new feeling, Sander could to get used to it. 

"Good luck" he managed to whisper before falling asleep, with a slight smile on his lips. "Thank you"


	2. Where you go I follow, No matter how far, If life is a movie Then you're the best part.

Woensdag

Sander woke up more lucid this time, he woke up before Robbe and was just happy to admire him. He was just like that for a few minutes, then he took his phone with a deep breath. Tons of missed calls from Britt and his mother, his poor mother he though, he texted her to apologize and tell her he was alright, she immediately called him. He got up feeling his body heavy and went to the bathroom.

"Hi mom" Sander said. 

"Sander for God's sake" his mother replied trying to sound angry.

"I'm sorry" he started, his mother was more relieved to know he was alright than angry, to be fair is not the first time Sander does this, leave when things get too heavy and he feels guily later but his mother always understands in the end. She told him about Britt, she went to his house to leave his things with tears in her eyes saying is the last time she goes there, Sander can't say he feels bad, last week she was there in the hospital knowing Sander didn't want her there, he didn't even have the energy to tell her to fuck off, so he just ignored her existence. 

Britt told his mother that he was with a friend, but his mother knew of course. She remembered Robbe from that Saturday night in the rain, that poor boy yelling for Sander, that pitiful look on his face. Sander told his mother that he will stay with Robbe for a bit and he will go home when he feels better, but tells her that he will go the psychiatrist today. 

Sander felt much better after talking to the psychiatrist to retrieve his meds, it's the wait that is uncomfortable, sitting in that white hall, painfully aware of himself. He left the hospital and now was leaning at the window of the Bus, looking at the people passing, thinking again, thinking of tomorrow, what is going to happen tomottow? Will tomorrow be good or bad? And he feels guilty, since he promised Robbe not to think of tomorrow too much, to take things minute by minute. Sander honestly always expected the worst from him and Robbe's relashionship, that they were never going to last, so he tried to make every moment with Robbe count and make him the happiest possible. Of course he himself had to ruin it, again and for a moment he really though they were never meant to be together, that he scared Robbe away from him, maybe it was for good, but Robbe keep calling him, he wanted to be with him, it was so confusing at first but then Robbe made Sander feel safe for the first time, when he held him in his arms, just being there with him while Sander was sobbing all the whirlwind of emotions he had inside, without asking any questions, without treating him like an invalid. He though maybe they do have a future together, It's hard not to think of it too much, of tomorrow, but he will try for himself and for Robbe. Sander closes his eyes, puts his headphones and some Bowie, taking a deep breath "I'm going to be okay" . 

He arrives to the Flatshare, take off his shoes and put one of Robbe's hoodies and goes to the kitchen.

Milan is talking with someone on the phone trying speak quietly.

"Oh Hi Sander!" Milan said putting his phone down.

"Hi" Sander said softly, he hadn't left Robbe's room all day yesterday, he kind of feel embarrased, he was happy only Milan was there.

"So Uh... how did it go?" Milan said "I mean your day"

"Alright"

"How do you feel?"

"Uh... Good" Sander said getting confused.

"Are you hungry?" Milan said enthusiastically. 

"No, thank you, but i would like some juice..."

"Juice!" I have juice, hold on" Milan turned around.

Sander grabbed his medical bag and put the meds on the counter. Three types of medicine. He started counting the pills. He looked up and saw Milan looking at him and quickly turned around to do the dishes.

Sander smiled at his attemps to be discrete, he didn't mind though, he realized probably Robbe told him to watch over him, cutie.

He finished his juice, washed his hands, and Milan turned around. "So i'm really happy for you and Robbe, again, i hope the third one is a charm!" 

Sander snorted "Thank you" 

He was scrolling on his phone when Milan asked him if he wants to play a board game in the living room.

They were both really bad at it the game but it was funny, a little later he saw a Robbe smiling face was looking at him peaking through the door, Sander's heart jumping at the sight.

Robbe headed towards them, rubbed Sander's hair and sitted on the couch surrounding his legs around him, Sander throwed his head back waiting for a kiss, Robbe caresses his neck, like he always does and softly kisses him, on the lips, then his forehead, then his hair, Sander still with his eyes closes enjoying the love and comfort Robbe brings him. "I'm winning" 

They spend the evening like that, playing for a bit then they had dinner, Sander ate a little more than yesterday. then they went to bed, Robbe talking about his day and Sander just listening to him, softly kissing and cuddling, Sander never feeling more content.

Donderdag

Robbe was done with his exams, him and Sander spent most of the day just laying in bed, watching TV, listening to music, just relaxing since tomorrow will be agitated because of a small Christmas party that Zoe and Milan were planning.

The only problem was his mother. She was getting more and more pissed that he keep passing going home. He told her he will be home when he felt better, He told her maybe yesterday but wanted to chill for a bit more with Robbe, so he told her he will be home by friday but he forgot about the Chrismas party.

"Sander, i'm glad to know you are feeling better but i need to see you" his mother said on the phone

"Mom, on saturday i promise i'll be there"

He hear his mother sigh

"And Robbe?"

"What?" 

"I need to meet the boy you're spending the week with, your boyfriend right?" His mother says, Sander just keep quiet for a few seconds "I want to meet him" His mother repeats.

"Yes...yes my boyfriend" Sander was thinking how he is going to tell Robbe to meet his mom, he was sightly scared honestly this was new territory for him, it's not like he didn't take Britt to meet his mom, it ended quite well, but Robbe was a boy, a boy he really cares about.

"This saturday Sander Driesen" His mother says serious.

"Yes! This Saturday we'll be there mom, i love you" Sander says sending kisses smacking his lips exageratedly, he almost can see his mother is smiling through the phone. " I love you too, darling"

Sander was heading to Robbe's room but then Robbe came from behind grabbing his hand.

"Come on, i told Milan his Christmas tree is ugly and he said i can't decorate for shit so we are definitely decorating it better" 

Sander laughed at his serious tone. They were decorating the tree and listening to music, he was considering telling him about his mother but then just tomorrow he though.

Vrijdag

Sander was helping Milan with cleaning the room didn't wanting to feel useless, while Robbe and Zoe were bringing a lot boxes with decorations for tonight's party. Then he received a notification on his instagram... He raised his eyebrows when he saw Robbe captioned him in a song: "Boy just own it, Cause your body's on fire show me how to control it...".

He turned around to look for Robbe around the room unable to hide his smile, Robbe was smiling too but avoiding to look him in the eyes.  
Sander bited his lip he remembered it had been a long time since they had sex, since the night at the hotel, they just been kissing these days and cuddling in bed, but tonight, Sander has been feeling really better...tonight definitely.

The guest were starting to arrive at the party, Sander and Robbe were setting up the final decorations. 

Robbe's friend arrived, they all looked at him waiting to greet him.  
Sander was familiar with Jens, and Moyo a little bit, and Aaron is the one he didn't know, they all seemed very familiar with him though.  
Aaron was the last to greet him "So you are Robbe's boyfriend uh"  
"Yeah.." Sander said shyly.  
Aaron then tried to pull him into a hug in the most awkward way, whispered something in his ear..."What the fuck" Sander though but he seemed funny.

Robbe's ex girlfriend Noor arrived when they were about play Secret santa. Funnily enough she was his Secret santa, she pulled her gift for him which was a David Bowie shirt, she was cool.

Sometime later after playing and drinking, Robbe pulled him to dance, then they got separated, Sander was dancing with Milan and the other guys, he was happy but suddenly he got shy around them, no reason why, he just needed to see Robbe's face, with all these people around him, he felt a little overwhelmed.

He found Robbe at the other side of the room where people where dancing, leaning on the wall alone, looking at him. 

Sander's heart flutter when he spotted Robbe, how is it possible that he falls in love even more every time he sees him? He started walking towards him, Robbe was looking down at his phone "Mom i have a boyfriend, his name is Sander" Robbe looked up at him smiling proudly, Sander smiled too with an urge to kiss him, but then he remember his mother. "My mother is pissed" Sander said finally. 

"What?" "Why?" He saw how Robbe smile dropped and got concerned immediately and found it so cute "Not because you are here right?" 

"Uhh" "It's just..." Sander teased for a bit, but feeling nervous inside "because she really wants to meet you!"

Robbe smiled brightly again, wanting to meet his mother too, Sander kisses him deeply like they haven't kissed like that in ages. 

They pull back from the kiss smiling and feeling a little bit high, someone pulls them into the dance floor, but Robbe keeps them close, they are kissing again and they hear their friends screaming but they are not listening, they only see each other, they only feel each other, from now own it's going to be like that, just them. Doesn't matter what happens, they are together and like Robbe said they are living right now.


End file.
